guardiãs girls
by lili hawkeye
Summary: essa história se passa após a chegada de duas novas integrantes no kaleido star: Beatriz Hiragui e Querrine Tsukino depois vão entender o porque do sobrenome, após a saída de Mia, Sora, Ken e Rosetta e após a entrada de seus irmãos: Lívia mia ...


Guardiãs Girls

Essa história se passa após a chegada de duas novas integrantes no Kaleido Star: Beatriz Hiragui e Querrine Tsukino. E também após a saída de Mia, Sora, Ken e Rosetta e após a entrada de seus irmãos: Lívia (Mia), Monike (Sora), Marc (Ken) e Hellen (Rosetta).

Essa história é uma mistura de: yu yu hakusho, sailormoon e cdz.

1° capítulo: O começo

No Kaleido Star...

No quarto de Hellen...

Anna: vamos à praia? Ver o pôr do sol!

Nike (Monike): se for para pisar na areia eu não vou!

Bia: vc é tão fresca Nike.

Hellen: vc vai Lih (Lívia)?

Lih: estou escrevendo uma nova peça! Meninas, vocês não vão acreditar no sonho que tive!

Querrine: conta!

Lih: era assim... Nós estávamos na praia e encontramos cristais dourados. Esses cristais nos transformavam em alguma coisa. Não sei se eram anjos ou fadas... E salvamos o mundo! Até a srta. Layla, a Mei e a Sarah estavam.

Layla e Mei chegam.

Layla: o que tem a gente?

Lih: olá srta. Layla e Mei.

Aya: nós vamos andar no calçadão. Querem ir conosco?

Layla: tudo bem. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo...

Mei: também vou.

Lih: então vamos.

Elas vão.

No corredor...

Sarah: olá garotas! Vão onde?

Querrine: andar no calçadão.

Hellen: quer ir com a gente?

Sarah: boa-idéia! Vou com vocês.

Layla: por que vc não conta o seu sonho para mim, para Mei e para Sarah, Lih?

Sarah: adoro ouvir sonhos!

Lih: tá. Foi assim...

Ela começa a contar e todas vão para a praia.

No quarto de Hellen...

Fool fica em cima do caderno de Lih e lê a história.

Fool: sagitário... O signo misterioso... Elas não podem encontrar esses cristais... Senão... Se o mundo for invadido pela Caos... Talvez o mundo seja destruído como Angelynum foi.

No calçadão...

Lih: esse foi o meu sonho...

Sarah: legal...

De repente elas vêem um brilho.

Nike: que brilho é esse?  
Mei: vamos lá ver.

Elas vão.

No lugar...

Hellen: que... Que portal é esse?

Lih: é o portal do meu sonho.

Bia: vamos entrar?

Querrine: estou com medo...

Anna: acalme-se, Querrine...

Layla: não acham isso perigoso?

Nike: vamos entrar.

Mei: unidas estamos seguras.

Marión: isso mesmo.

Todas: Marión!  
Lih: você nos seguiu?

Marión: sim. E a Yonathan também veio. Vamos entrar?

Nike: vamos.

Elas entram.

No mundo depois do portal...

Marión: onde estamos?

Hellen: que lugar estranho...

Nike: parece uma...

Lih: ...Dimensão mágica! Ela também estava em meu sonho.

Sarah: vamos explorar o lugar.

Elas vão.

Marión: olhem! Um templo!

Anna: vamos entrar?

Layla: vamos voltar pessoal.

Mei: vamos entrar.

Layla: tá...

Elas entram.

Dentro do templo...

Sarah: nossa... Isso parece aquele corredor de filmes de terror.

Hellen: eu estou com medo...

Querrine: eu também.

Mei: medrosas...

Lih: _idiota... _Buu!

Mei: aaaahhhh!!!

Sai correndo.

Layla: Mei! Volta aqui!

Todas saem correndo.

Em uma sala...

Elas vêem 10 broches: nove com brilho e um negro.

Bia: são broches...

Os broches entram no corpo de cada uma.

Um portal se abre.

Layla: vamos embora!

Elas atravessam o portal que depois se fecha.

Setsuna: ah!

Hotaru: Setsuna! Roubaram os broches... A Serena vai nos matar.

Setsuna: vamos avisá-la.

No kaleido Star...

Bia: que bom que nós chegamos!

Fool: olá garotas.

Nike: Fool, você não vai acreditar no que achamos...

Ela explica tudo.

Fool: não... Vocês não podem ficar com esses cristais.

Mei: por que não?

Fool: vocês enfrentariam os perigos que correrão por esses cristais?

Lih: eu enfrento.

Todas: nós também.

Fool: então mostrarei o passado de seus antecedentes.

Num passado distante...

Hélios: parabéns, princesa. É um lindo menino.

Hellen: minha filha...

Hélios: mas a srta.sabe que terá que fugir com essa criança.

Hellen: eu e as minhas amigas...

Sarah: princesa! Precisamos fugir imediatamente.

Hellen: sim Arcanjo do trovão!

Ela pega seu filho e vai embora.

Em um lugar...

Anna: aqui estaremos seguros... olhando para sua filha

: É o que vc pensa Anna.

Anna: quem é vc?

: essa menina é filha da única pessoa que viu o seu rosto... Se é que podemos dizer que aquele youkai é uma pessoa.

Anna: esse youkai é o pai da minha filha e a única pessoa que eu amei em toda a minha vida.

: Que lindo... Matarei essa criança amaldiçoada.

Anna: por favor... Diga-me quem é vc.

: Tá. ele retira a máscara Olá irmãzinha.

Anna: John... Meu irmão... Por quê?

John: adeus Anna!

Ele crava sua espada no coração de Anna.

A menina começa a chorar.

John: vou matar vc agora... Filha de um youkai.

Lih: John! com dois bebês nos braços

John: Lívia! ele olha os dois bebês um é filho daquele youkai espadachim... E o outro?

Lih: o outro... É seu John!

John: meu... Por que nunca me contou que estava grávida de mim?

Lih: porque vc sumiu! Não permitirei que mate a filha de Anna. E se for preciso lutarei com vc.

John: eu não quero lutar com vc. Eu te amo Lih. Mas não poderei deixar a filha da Anna viva.

Ele direciona sua espada para a filha de Anna.

Lih: não John! Se me ama deixe ela viva.

John: eu vou matar o seu filho com aquele youkai maldito com quem vc me traiu.

Lih parte para cima de John.

Eles começam a batalhar.

Só que cruelmente John atinge Lih na barriga com sua espada.

John: perdoe-me meu amor...

Ela cai no chão.

Lih: John eu te imploro... Não mate os meus filhos e nem a sua sobrinha... Por favor... ela morre

John: Lívia... Eu não matarei seus filhos nem minha sobrinha porque eu te amo.

Ele vai embora.

Em uma parte...

Bia: Vincent, obrigada por me ajudar a fugir.

Vincent: de nada, Bia.

John aparece.

Vincent: John!

Bia: oh, não! Ele foi mandado para matar os bebês amaldiçoados.

John: isso mesmo.

Vincent: não permitirei que mate a filha de Bia.

Ele pega sua espada.

John: se é isso que vc quer...

Eles começam a brigar, só que John crava sua espada no peito de Vincent.

Bia: Vincent!

John: será a vez de sua filha!

Bia: minha filha me perdoe... Casulo de gelo!

Bia faz um casulo para proteger sua filha.

Bia: ah!

Ela cai de exausta.

Bia: ninguém poderá destruir esse casulo. Esse gelo é tão quanto o diamante.

Ela morre.

Querrine: Bia!

John: Querrine vá embora. Vc não tem filho.

Querrine: vc matou a Bia e quer que eu fique de braços cruzados? Rosa gigante!

Surge uma rosa gigante do chão.

John: ah!

Ele desvia.

John corre na direção de Querrine, a pega pelo braço e a joga dentro da rosa.

Querrine: não...

Os espinhos atravessam o corpo de Querrine.

Querrine: aaaahhhh!

Layla, Monike e Mei chegam.

Nike: Bia!

Layla: Querrine!

Mei: Vincent!

John: eu os matei!

Layla: vc também matou a Anna e a Lívia?

John: sim. Saiam daqui! Layla não tem filhos e o s filhos de vocês Monike e Mei não são amaldiçoados.

Mei: vamos vingar a morte de nossas amigas!

Nike: é isso aí!

Layla: vamos lá! Fogo!

Nike: luz!

Mei: trevas!

John: idiotas!

Ele faz sua espada revidar os ataques.

Como os ataques eram fortes demais, as matam.

John: tenho que procurar a princesa e a Sarah.

Ele vai embora.

No caminho de Hellen e Sarah...

Hellen: arcanjo do trovão... Falta muito?

Sarah: não... Daqui a pouco estaremos no castelo de Marión.

John: não chegarão lá.

As duas: John!

John: matei todas as suas amigas! Sem nenhuma exceção. Só faltam vocês.

Hellen: não acredito...

Sarah: princesa vá embora. Eu tentarei prende-lo aqui.

Hellen: sim.

Ela sai voando com seu filho nos braços.

John sem piedade mata Sarah.

Pouco depois...

Hellen chega ao castelo de Marión...

Hellen: Marión! Cadê você?

Ela vê o corpo de Marión.

Hellen: Marión! Isso é uma armadilha!

O chão se abre e Hellen cai no penhasco.

Pouco depois...

Hélios estava com os bebês reunidos.

Hélios: de agora em diante eu cuidarei de vocês com a Rini.

Ele voa com os seis bebês e Angelynum é destruído

Voltando ao presente...

Hellen: que triste...

Fool: a líder do grupo será Hellen que é a reencarnação da princesa. Hellen, você escolhe a sub-líder.

Hellen: a Lívia.

Lih: obrigada Hellen.

Nike: então está feito o grupo guardiãs girls!

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

E aí? Gostaram? Mandem seus comentários, por favor...

No próximo as sailors já aparecem. Nesse Setsuna e Hotaru tem uma pequena participação.

A partir do terceiro já teremos em vista dois casais e o aparecimento do time Urameshi completo incluindo Jin, Shishiwakamaru e os outros.

Já viram que esse episódio vai ser demais né?

Então até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
